thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula-class Star Destroyer
The Nebula-class Star Destroyer is a product of the New Republic's 'New Class' program. It's the NR's answer to the Imperial-class Star Destroyers of the Imperial Remnant. It is armed with 40/4 Dual Heavy Turbolasers, 40/4 Turbolasers, 20/2 Ion Cannons and 8/2 Concussion Missiles. Although it is smaller than an Imperial I or Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, its easily matches the firepower of the Imperial II and has strong shields and armor to boot. It also carries several squadrons of E-Wing fighters and K-Wing bombers. This ship is only available to the NR in eras 4-5. History Development of the Nebula-class Star Destroyer began shortly after the fall of Coruscant. Formally renamed as the Defender, when it was made a part of the Defender design program, the Nebula-class refined the core elements of Walex Blissex's Republic-class design into a smaller, more angular hull. The Defender program was derailed by delays caused by political distractions and the campaigns of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the reborn Palpatine. When work eventually resumed, the design was swept up in part of the 'New Class' Modernization program and lent it's hull design to the Endurance-class carrier. The Nebula-class eventually entered service almost a decade after it first entered development. The first of the class to enter service was the Obi-Wan, named after one of the Rebellion's heroes. The ship was commanded by Captain Whyrrryk, a female Wookiee.3 Due to the process of building compact yet powerful warships of this sort, only a small number of Nebula-class ships were built. Only ten were in service by 17 ABY, with projections of one more being launched each year until the 'New Class' build program was completed. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, the few ships of the New Republic's valuable Nebula-class were kept close to the Core Worlds in reserve fleets, due to political pressure. Despite this, the Nebulas performed well in clashes with the extra-galactic warships once they finally did see combat. Even considering its age, the Nebula-class still represented the peak of modern, efficient Star Destroyer design during the Yuuzhan Vong War. At least one Defender-class Star Destroyer was still in service by the time of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Pol Temm maintained the ship as part of his Wheel defense fleet. Attempting to enforce his no-weapons rule, he entered a space battle with a Mandalorian faction called the Mandalorian Supremacists and was reportedly killed when his Defender blew up. Overview The Nebula is the finest of the New Republic capital ships, capable of going toe-to-toe with an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. It has near equivalent firepower, shields and armor with the latter but carries a superior fighter and bomber complement (Compared to the TIE Fighter and TIE Bomber complement of the IR) however has a severely limited shield regeneration. In a 1-on-1 battle, the Nebula, with its complement, can easily defeat an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. However, unlike the Imperial II, the Nebula is only available in eras 4-5 and costs up to 7200 credits. In-Game Statistics Stats * Build Cost: 7200 Credits * Build Time: 100 Seconds * Population Cost: 8 * Availability: Era 4-5 * Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Armor Type: Capital * Shield Points: 5110 * Shield Refresh Rate: 20 * Auto Resolve Health: 10220 * Tactical Health: 5110 * AI Combat Power: 4250 * Max Speed: 2.2 * Max Thrust: 0.2 * Max Rate of Turn: 0.7 Hardpoints The Nebula-Class Star Destroyer features the following hardpoints * 4 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (2 Port, 2 Starboard) * 4 Turbolaser Batteries (2 Port, 2 Starboard) * 2 Concussion Missile Launchers (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 2 Ion Cannon Batteries (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 1 Engine Hardpoint * 1 Hangar Category:New Republic Ships Category:Space Units